runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sorcerers of the East
Walkthrough To start the quest talk to Ak-Hanaru, in Port Phasmytas. He will tell ask you if you would like to meet a friend of his. Western Ways This friend will introduce himself as Wu Xing, a sorceror from the legendary Eastern Lands. Wu Xing would like to learn more about western magic and asks the player to bring him many objects: *A piece of Rune Essence. *A piece of Pure Essence. *An Air Rune. *A Water Rune. *An Earth Rune. *A Fire Rune. *A Mind Rune. *A Body Rune. *A Chaos Rune. *A Death Rune. *A Cosmic Rune. *A Law Rune. *A Nature Rune. *A Blood Rune. *One of either a mist, lava, dust, mud, smoke or steam rune. *One of either an air, water, earth, fire, lava, mud or steam battlestaff. *One of any runecrafting tiara or talisman. Note: If the player buys any of these items instead of making them then Wu Xing will not except them and you can't continue with the quest. After bringing the objects to Wu Xing, he will ask the player to demonstrate some spells on his caged Eastern Imp (The imp cannot die no matter what spell you cast). Wu Xing would like to see one of each elemental spell, Telekenetic Grab any curse, any alchemy spell, any enchant, any Ancient Magick spell and any Lunar spell. Once you have demonstrated these, Wu Xing will take any remaining runes and all other objects off the player. Eastern Sorcery Now it's time for Wu Xing to show you some Eastern spells. First he will explain that in Eastern spells there are 5 elemental runes: Water, Metal, Earth, Fire and Wood. He will then tell you how to make each of these runes. Each rune requires three parts to craft - a piece of pure essence and a special powder/paste. Altough you need one of each object, you will get 2 runes for one of each. However every single piece is required too craft any runes. The first element is water. To craft an water rune, you must mine a piece of pure essence then collect some water in any container. Then you need to find and kill a black tortoise - which are only level 5 and can be found in the Kharidian Desert. Collect the tortoise shell which it drops and grind it in a pestle and mortar. Mix the ground tortoise shell with water to form a water paste. Take this paste and a piece of pure essence to the water altar and craft an eastern water rune. The second element is metal. For eastern metal runes, the player must mine some pure essence then make a silver bar from sliver ore. Then you need to kill a white tiger. These are level 39 and can be found in the jungles of Karamja and Mos Le'Harmless. Collect the white tiger bones and grind them in a bone crusher with the silver bar to make a metal dust. Take the dust and the pure essence to the metal altar in a new section of the Dwarven Mine which is only accesible by a new route on the mine cart. The third element is earth. For crafting earth runes, players must mine pure essence and then buy or make some compost. After this you need to go too Dragontooth Island and enter the new dungeon with a key that Wu Xing will give you. The dungeon consists of three main areas - the main chamber and the two dragon chambers. The main chamber contains several lower level monsters. At the end of the main chamber are two doorways to the main focus of the dungeon - the dragons. One chamber contains a Level 238 Yellow Dragon while the other contains a Level 301 Azure Dragon. To craft an earth rune, you need to slay the Yellow Dragon and collect the yellow dragonhide that drops - which can be made into a new ranging armour. However, to craft runes you must pick the dragonhide apart using a knife to get yellow dragon scales. These can be crushed in a pestle and mortar to make an earth mixture. Take the mixture and the pure essence to the earth altar to make an eastern earth rune. The next element is fire. For eastern fire runes, you must mine some pure essence and then get any logs. The next step is to go to the Phoenix Lair and kill the Phoenix. Collect the phoenix quills and burn then with logs. This will create one fire ashes per phoenix feather. Take the fire ashes and pure essence to the fire altar and craft an eastern fire rune. The final element is wood. To craft an eastern wood rune, you need to mine some pure essence and cut the bark off any tree. You then need to return too the Dragontooth Island Dungeon and defeat the Level 309 Azure Dragon in the other chamber. It will drop azure dragonhide - which can also be made into a new armour for ranging. You then need too pick off azure dragon scales and crush them in a pestle and mortar to create a wood powder. Take the wood powder and a piece of pure essence to the wood altar to craft all types of eastern rune. Th wood altar is located in a secret chamber behind the azure dragon's lair. Take your new eastern runes to Wu Xing and he will teach you some basic spells. Now its time for both of you too prove what you've learnt. The Final Test Wu Xing will summon a Level 80 Eastern Demon. You will be restricted to the new spells you have learnt but will have an infinite supply of each type of eastern rune. Also, Wu Xing will help you using only the Standard Spellbook. Once you have defeated the demon, talk to Wu Xing to claim your reward. Rewards *30k Runecrafting XP *30k Magic XP *15K XP in one of smelting, mining, slayer or crafting *Access to the Eastern Spellbook *Ability to craft Eastern Runes *Access to Wu Xing's Eastern Magic Store Eastern Magic Store This can be accessed after completing the quest and sells a variety of items for use in making Eastern Runes: *Black Tortoise Shell *Pestle and Mortar *White Tiger Bones *Yellow Dragonhide *Phoenix Quills *Azure Dragonhide Category:Eastern Sorcery Category:Fake Quests